


El príncipe y el plebeyo

by sofia_esquivel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Es un combo, Guerras, Lemon, M/M, Novela histórica, Omegaverse, Otayurio, Pasado triste, Pero no tan imposible, Phichit sufre, Piratas, Viktor plebeyo, Yoi - Freeform, Yuuri príncipe, amor imposible, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_esquivel/pseuds/sofia_esquivel
Summary: A pesar de ser un príncipe, Yuuri Katsuki no podía sentirse como tal. En su intento por animarlo y poder confesarle sus sentimientos, su amigo Phichit lo lleva al carnaval del reino. Lo que Yuuri no sabía era que esa noche aparecería en su vida un desconocido plebeyo de cabellos plateados que lo hará sentir emociones inexplicables. ¿Quién era él? ¿Volvería a verlo?Disclaimer: los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen, son de las autoras Kubo-sensei y Yamamoto-sensei y de estudios MAPPA
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. El carnaval (parte I)

Sentía el frío viento entrar por la ventana y chocar contra su cara; era el resto que quedaba del invierno. Sonrió al recordar que la primavera no tardaría en llegar y entonces todo se volvería más cálido y agradable. 

Trató de ignorar lo tieso de su cuerpo congelado y extendió su mano, haciendo un movimiento elegante con ésta mientras sus piernas comenzaban a moverse con suavidad poco a poco. Dio un giro y se deslizó hacia la otra esquina de la gran sala abandonada.

Conforme sus pies se movían siguiendo el ritmo de esa pieza imaginaria en su mente, sintió que todo estaba en paz por un momento. No tenía que pensar en nada que no fueran los sonidos, no tenía que sentir nada que no fuera su cuerpo moviéndose como él quisiera. Por un momento, por ese instante a inicio de la mañana, era sólo él y lo que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo. No había institutrices, ni profesores, ni gente extraña haciendo una reverencia cada vez que lo veían. Sólo era él y el placer que la soledad brindaba.

—¡Yuuri!

Todo era muy bueno para ser cierto. Frenó sus movimientos, justo cuando estaba comenzando a entrar en calor. Se habría enojado de que lo hubieran distraído de no ser porque el de la voz era su mejor amigo. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la gran puerta, abriéndola con el mayor cuidado posible para no hacer ruido. Al salir, alcanzó a distinguir la espalda de su amigo a lo lejos.

—¡Phichit, estoy aquí!

El chico dio rápidamente media vuelta, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yuuri no lo sabía, pero a pesar de que su amigo siempre tenía una sonrisa para los demás, la que le dirigía era especial, más grande, más brillante, más personal.

—Te estuve buscando por todos lados. No sé cómo le haces para desaparecer, nadie sabía dónde estabas.

Cuando lo alcanzó, se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que Yuuri casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Ambos rieron por el casi accidente y regresaron al fuerte abrazo.

—Yuuri, te extrañé tanto. Tengo mucho qué contarte. Fui a tantos lugares que no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Tienes suerte de que hoy no tengo ocupaciones. Puedes contarme de tus viajes todo el tiempo que quieras.

El abrazo no se había debilitado en lo más mínimo en ese tiempo. Yuuri apreciaba a Phichit más que a cualquier persona. Como príncipe, conocía a una gran cantidad de gente y tenía trato con la mayoría de ellas, pero su amigo de la infancia siempre sería el más cercano a él. Incluso, aunque su amigo era un beta, lograba distinguir el tenue aroma que este desprendía, tan característico suyo.

—Vamos a mi jardín, Phichit. Hemos pasado mucho frío este invierno, pero por suerte no ha nevado en estos días, así que podemos estar ahí sin interrupciones.

Apenas comenzaron a caminar, Phichit comenzó a narrar su vida desde que se despidió de él en el barco hace ya cuatro meses. Yuuri se preparó mentalmente para la larga historia que su amigo tenía para contarle. 

Llegaron al jardín y Phichit guardó silencio por primera vez. Yuuri volteó a ver a su amigo, extrañado por el súbito silencio. Phichit recorría con su mirada el lugar, sonriéndole como si estuviera viendo a su amigo y no un área verde.

—Tu jardín siempre es el más bello de todos, Yuuri. Tiene tu marca por todos lados.

—No digas tonterías, es sólo un jardín. Además, como ahora es invierno, no tiene flores. Nos ha costado trabajo a mí y a los jardineros mantenerlo vivo.

—Aún así, podría vivir aquí para siempre.

Retomaron el paso y caminaron hasta llegar a un árbol bajo el cual siempre se sentaban a conversar. Ellos se conocían desde que tenían memoria. Se llevaban un año de diferencia, pero Phichit siempre decía que eran amigos desde que nacieron, hace ya diecinueve años.

Yuuri se sentó y recargó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Creyó que su amigo iba a sentarse al lado suyo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando este bajó aún más y no dudó en recostarse en el césped y recargar su cabeza en una de sus piernas como si fuera una almohada. Pensó en decirle algo a Phichit, pero este sólo lo vio fijamente y le sonrió de un modo tan tierno que ya no pudo decirle nada. En sí, durante mucho rato ya no pudo decir nada. 

Phichit estuvo narrado cada uno de sus viajes con gran detalle. La gente que conoció, la comida que probó, las cosas que compró. Siendo su padre un duque de gran renombre, muchas veces salían del reino y recorrían tierras tanto cercanas como lejanas. 

Al final, después de contar todo y ya con la voz cansada de tanto hablar, Phichit guardó silencio, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que Yuuri hacía sobre su cabello. Juró haberse quedado dormido un momento, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, Yuuri lo estaba aún acariciando y viendo. 

—¿No crees que la vida aquí encerrados a veces es aburrida, Yuuri?

—¿De qué hablas? El único que suele estar aquí encerrado soy yo y, siendo sincero, soy más feliz así. Lo tuyo es salir a fiestas, convivir con la gente. Lo mío es más estar en el palacio.

—Yuuri… —Phichit extendió su mano hasta alcanzar el rostro de su amigo— No deberías tratarte de este modo. Eres una persona increíble, llena de talento, de amabilidad, lleno de… belleza.

Yuuri se sonrojó ligeramente cuando escuchó lo último. Phichit igualmente estaba sonrojado mientras seguía tocando su rostro. El príncipe notó cómo la mano de su amigo temblaba, al igual que sus labios, como si estuviera ansioso por decir algo. Yuuri se espantó cuando Phichit repentinamente se incorporó para quedar sentado frente a él.

—Yuuri, hay algo que te he querido decir. En realidad, desde hace mucho tiempo quería decírtelo, en especial antes de irme de viaje, pero no pude hacerlo. —Su voz sonaba nerviosa y Yuuri no estaba muy seguro de qué podría estar poniendo a su amigo en ese estado.

—¿Qué es? ¿Te sientes bien?

—S–sí. Es sólo que… bueno… sabes que hemos sido los mejores amigos desde siempre, pero… lo cierto… quiero decir que yo…

—¡Alteza! Lo hemos estado buscando. La familia Leroy ya llegó. El rey lo está esperando en la cámara principal —exclamó un sirviente que ninguno de los dos chicos vio entrar.

—¡La reunión! Lo lamento, lo olvidé por completo. 

Yuuri se puso de pie rápidamente. Sacudió un poco sus ropas y vagamente se acomodó el cabello. En eso, recordó a Phichit y volteó a verlo haciendo un gesto de disculpa que su amigo entendió a la perfección.

—Ve. ¿Te puedo ver al anochecer aquí mismo? Mis padres no se irán hasta mañana temprano —le dijo, sonriendo, aunque Yuuri logró distinguir una mirada triste.

—Sí, claro. Te veré luego. —Prefirió guardarse la curiosidad de la expresión de su amigo para cuando volvieran a verse.

Yuuri se dio la vuelta rápidamente y siguió al sirviente que lo había buscado. Phichit lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Aún cuando Yuuri ya no estaba, continuó viendo por donde este se había ido. Sentía dolor en su pecho y una necesidad imperiosa de ir detrás de él, tomarlo de sus hombros y decirle de frente todo lo que había sentido por él desde hace casi tres años. Durante toda su infancia lo vio como su mejor amigo, pero fue después de que cumplió los catorce años que comenzó a verlo de manera diferente, principalmente desde que Yuuri comenzó a madurar como omega. Fue hasta el año anterior que entendió a la perfección sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su amigo.

Se puso de pie, pensando en su plan antes de volver a ver a su amigo al anochecer. Lo sabía, no era un tonto, si él hubiera sido un alfa todo habría sido más lógico, pero al ser un simple beta, tenía que esforzarse enormemente para llamar la atención de Yuuri. No era incorrecto que un beta y un omega estuvieran juntos, pero tampoco era lo más natural.

Aún así no se dejó vencer. No dejaría pasar más oportunidades perdidas y encontraría la manera de confesar sus sentimientos a Yuuri ese mismo día.

. . .

Mientras tanto, Yuuri estaba prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos. Era una completa falta de respeto de su parte el haber olvidado la visita de los reyes, y además, llegar tarde. 

De un modo u otro llegó a la cámara principal. Antes de que los sirvientes abrieran las puertas, intentó respirar profundamente, calmando el latir de su corazón y su respiración acelerada de tanto correr. Sus manos temblaban un poco; estaban frías. Después de unos segundos, dio la señal a los sirvientes y estos abrieron las puertas. Como se imaginó, ya todos estaban dentro, esperándolo.

—Su alteza real, el príncipe Yuuri Katsuki.

Dio pasos firmes hasta quedar enfrente de los reyes, ante los cuales dio una reverencia que fue correspondida por ellos. Besó la mano de la reina antes de hacer otra reverencia frente a su hijo, el príncipe Jean Jacques Leroy. Yuuri volteó a verlo y este le dirigió una sonrisa que podía interpretarse como de burla, de autosuficiencia, de superioridad. ¡Cómo no iba a serlo si estaba ante un alfa! Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar ese gesto del otro príncipe y desvió la mirada.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa al centro de la sala. La reunión sería sobre cuestiones políticas y económicas, por lo que Yuuri sabía que sería una tarde terriblemente larga. Un ligero empujón por debajo de la mesa le hizo voltear a ver a su hermana, la princesa, quien se inclinó hacia él para hablarle al oído. 

—¿Se puede saber en dónde andabas? 

—Estaba con Phichit. Se me olvidó por completo esto.

—Ten más cuidado. Papá ya no sabía qué pretexto poner a tu ausencia.

Yuuri se sintió en la necesidad de pedir disculpas, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía como un tonto frente a todos. 

Cuando la reunión terminó, se levantaron todos los presentes. Yuuri quería salir de ahí lo antes posible e ignorar el error que había tenido de llegar tarde.

De un modo u otro logró zafarse de todos y salió de la habitación. Caminó por los pasillos, dándose cuenta que aún no era tiempo para ver a Phichit. 

Llegó a los jardines y se entristeció de no ver a su amigo. Caminó un poco, esperando a que el tiempo pasara hasta que este apareciera. Pasó sus manos por las hojas de un arbusto, sintiendo la suave textura de las flores. Él siempre fue una persona demasiado pacifista, pues desde niño se la pasaba solo por los jardines o por las salas vacías del palacio. Amaba apreciar la naturaleza, escuchar sólo el movimiento de las hojas, leer debajo de la sombra de un árbol; pero lo que más le gustaba de todo era bailar con la música que él mismo se creaba en su interior. 

Pocos sabían eso de él, ya le parecía de lo mas vergonzoso que un príncipe se comportara de esa manera. Pensó que él debía ser más como ese príncipe que vio ese día. Tenía toda la actitud y postura de alguien que algún día sería rey, mientras que él sólo era una persona en el lugar equivocado.

Era de esperarse –por simple costumbre– que los hijos varones de la familia real fueran alfas fuertes que un día se convertirían en reyes, así que Yuuri tenía una estima de sí mismo bastante pobre al saberse omega. No le gustaba pensar que de él sólo esperarían que un día tuviera hijos de otro rey para aliar sus territorios. 

Dio un largo suspiro, viendo cómo el sol ya estaba prácticamente fuera de la vista, dando sus últimos destellos. Iba a cerrar los ojos y sentir la brisa fría de la noche cuando escuchó que lo llamaban de lejos. Phichit iba corriendo hacia él.

—De saber que tu reunión iba a acabar antes, te hubiera buscado inmediatamente —le dijo mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a Yuuri a levantarse.

—Descuida, no llevaba aquí demasiado tiempo —le contestó aún con la mirada fija en el césped. No lo hacía a propósito, pero a veces se deprimía con facilidad.

—Yuuri, ¿te pasó algo?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amigo. Era la única persona a la que le confiaba todas sus cosas, pero había veces en las que sentía que cansaba a Phichit con sus historias de siempre sobre cómo no servía para nada. Después de tanto tiempo, a veces prefería mentirle y decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque sabía que su amigo siempre lograba ver detrás de esa máscara que el mismo se había creado.

—No es nada. Lo de siempre, supongo.

—Sabes que no me gusta verte de esa manera, Yuuri. Lo que más deseo es que tú seas feliz.

—Si pudiera evitar sentirme así, créeme que lo haría. 

Tuvo que levantar la vista cuando la mano de su amigo se posó en una de sus mejillas. Era un tacto suave, delicado, como si temiera romperlo con sólo tocarlo.

—Si yo pudiera evitar que te sintieras así, créeme que lo haría, Yuuri. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero lo haré una vez más. Sólo me importa tu felicidad; eres lo más importante que tengo.

La distancia entre los dos comenzó a ser reducida por Phichit. Yuuri no supo bien por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo por eso. No entendía por qué su amigo se le acercaba de esa manera, pero parecía no estar dispuesto a detenerse. 

Llegó un momento en donde sus narices se rozaron. Como un acto reflejo, los ojos de Yuuri comenzaron a entrecerrarse, al igual que los de Phichit. Finalmente cerró los ojos. No podía mantener el contacto visual tan cerca de su amigo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar de lo nervioso que se encontraba. Jamás se había sentido así al estar cerca de Phichit, pero a pesar de ser un sentimiento nuevo, lograba percibir que no le desagradaba. 

En eso sintió una presión sobre su frente, acompañada de la cálida risa de su amigo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró los ojos de Phichit más cerca que nunca, con las frentes de los dos unidas.

—¿Sabes? Hoy hay un carnaval en el reino. Sé que nunca has ido a esas celebraciones, pero creo que hoy es el momento indicado para que salgas del palacio. Sé que nos divertiremos. ¿Vendrías conmigo? 

—¿Carnaval? ¿Yo? ¡¿Estás bromeando?!

—No Yuuri, no es broma. —Se separó de su amigo y señaló hacia uno de los muros. Yuuri supuso que se refería a la dirección del pueblo— Hoy saldrás conmigo y sé que nunca olvidarás esta noche.

—P-pero… ¿y si me reconocen? —No sabía cómo decirle que no.

—¡Por eso es un carnaval! Te daré uno de los trajes que compré en uno de mis viajes. Con la máscara puesta, nadie sabrá que el príncipe está en las calles.

—Yo… supongo que… —Soltó un largo suspiro y trató de no arrepentirse de su decisión— Está bien. Lo haré por ti.

Phichit abrió grandes sus ojos y comenzó a dar gritos y brincos de emoción. Yuuri intentó callarlo, pero era imposible. 

—No te arrepentirás.

Phichit vio a su amigo mientras decía eso, pero en realidad se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo. Yuuri se veía nervioso, pero él lo estaba más. No se había roto la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de confesarle esa noche sus sentimientos a Yuuri, pero quería que fuera en un lugar especial que no fuera el palacio.

. . .

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo ya todos estaban comenzando el festejo. Todo estaba iluminado, el ambiente era muy cálido a pesar de ser inicios de marzo. La gente iba y venía usando sus mejores ropas y las máscaras más extravagantes; todos a excepción de una persona, la cual estaba demasiado malhumorada y con prisa como para querer entrar en las festividades.

Caminó y entró a una calle en donde no había gente. No le temía a los oscuros caminos de la ciudad, él había crecido en uno de esos. Miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar la puerta que buscaba. Sonrió de manera triunfante. 

Tocó la puerta con la esperanza de que respondieran, pero no fue así. Desesperado, golpeó la puerta con su pie. No había viajado tan lejos como para encontrar el lugar vacío.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces golpeando mi puerta? ¿No te han dicho que no hay que maltratar propiedad ajena?

El chico volteó mientras su corazón latía fuertemente por la adrenalina. ¡Ahí estaba ese desgraciado!

—Tienes agallas para verme con esa estúpida sonrisa, Viktor.

—Por tu cara, parece ser que he olvidado una promesa que le hice a un niño hace un año de poder trabajar conmigo. —Las amenazas del joven frente a él no le molestaban en lo más mínimo.

—Tú, maldito imbécil. ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar eso?! Te fuiste sin decir nada.

—Vamos, Yuri. ¡Anímate! Hoy no hablemos de negocios. Es día de descanso en el reino y tenemos que salir a disfrutarlo. Hasta los banqueros y negociadores cerramos en estos días. ¡Vamos al carnaval!

—¿Vamos? Ni creas que yo…

No pudo decir nada más, pues fue tomado de la mano del otro y jalado hacia la plaza principal. 

—Mañana hablaremos de negocios, Yuri. Por hoy disfruta de esta noche donde no eres nadie. Nunca sabes a quién te puedes llegar a encontrar en un carnaval —le dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados mientras vislumbraba el evento ante sus ojos.


	2. El carnaval (parte II)

—¡Yuuri! Te ves tan… increíble.

Increíble no era la palabra que pensaba usar, pero Phichit supuso que su amigo estaba ya lo suficientemente avergonzado como para ponerle un adjetivo como hermoso o atractivo.

Yuuri volteó a verse en el espejo una vez más. Su cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás para que pudiera tener despejado el rostro para la máscara, lo cual lo hacía sentir incómodo, pues nunca se había peinado de esa manera. El traje que usaba era totalmente negro, con detalles en color rojo en la parte inferior. No era un traje sobrio, pues era evidente que estaba hecho para una fiesta. Esto a Yuuri le hacía sentirse extraño, ya que él siempre usaba ropa que no fuera vistosa a pesar de ser de la realeza.

—Qué opinas?

—Me siento extraño en esta ropa pero… —La amplia sonrisa de su amigo lo hizo armarse de valor para seguir vestido así— me gusta. Gracias, Phichit.

—Déjate de cordialidades y vámonos. Ten, esta es la máscara que vas a usar.

Yuuri extendió las manos y recibió una máscara que hacía juego con su traje. Al ponérsela, vio que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro. Se sintió un poco mejor al saber que nadie podría reconocerlo.

Salir del palacio fue toda una odisea, pues tenían que evitar a cualquiera que pudiera delatarlos. Yuuri se impresionó cuando Phichit entró por un atajo que ni él mismo conocía a pesar de haber nacido y crecido en el palacio.

—Phichit, ¿cómo es que sabes de este lugar? —le decía mientras tomaba de la mano a su amigo para no perderlo de vista entre tanta oscuridad.

—Mientras tú te la pasabas encerrado leyendo o desaparecido en el palacio, yo decidí escaparme al pueblo. Un día encontré esta especie de túnel que lleva a la parte de atrás del palacio. Creo que nadie sabe que existe.

Hablaba lo más tranquilo y alegre que podía, pero el sentir la mano de Yuuri hacía que su corazón latiera a gran velocidad. No podía creer que en unas horas le diría al príncipe lo que sentía por él.

Cuando salieron del túnel, dieron con un pequeño campo antes de que aparecieran las primeras casas del pueblo. Sólo tuvieron que andar unos minutos para a comenzar a escuchar el sonido de la música y de la gente hablando. Phichit trataba de regular los latidos de su corazón, pues Yuuri no lo había soltado en ningún momento.

Caminaron entre la gente, camuflándose al vestir de la misma forma y tener todos puestos máscaras que no los dejaban reconocerse entre ellos. Yuuri comenzó a calmarse poco a poco mientras veía la mezcla de colores y sonidos que llenaban de vida todo.

Para cuando la noche ya había avanzado, Yuuri se sentía más en confianza que cuando llegó. El animo y la alegría de Phichit lo hizo adaptarse a su entorno y reían juntos cuando escuchaban un chiste o se impresionaban al ver un truco de alguien haciéndose pasar por mago. Yuuri comenzó a darse cuenta de que su amigo se le quedaba viendo cada vez que hacía una expresión de júbilo. No le dijo nada, pero sentía un extraño calor en su interior cuando llegaba a encontrarse con su mirada tierna que se lograba ver a través de la máscara.

Mantuvieron la vista en el otro mientras Yuuri aún soltaba los restos de risa que quedaban después de haber visto a un bufón hacerse bromas a sí mismo. Comenzó a perder la risa al notar que no podía desprender la vista de su amigo. No entendía por qué, pero se estaba sintiendo nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba siendo conciente del agarre de manos que habían mantenido todo ese tiempo, al igual que era conciente del dulce aroma que desprendía la única persona que siempre había estado a su lado.

Phichit extendió su otra mano y le acomodó el cabello a Yuuri en un gesto tierno, aprovechando para reducir más la distancia entre los dos. Rió un poco al notar su respiración acelerarse. Le sorprendía cómo a pesar de conocerse de toda la vida, Yuuri seguía temblando ante la cercanía. Intentó pensar que eso era buena señal y no una mala.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Más de lo que creí. Me siento mucho mejor que estando en el palacio.

—Te dije que era buena idea venir.

Phichit trataba de no decir muchas palabras, pues no quería que el príncipe se diera cuenta de cómo le temblaba la voz al hablar. Si quería decirle a Yuuri que estaba enamorado de él, ese era el momento indicado.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de decir cualquier cosa. Sentía que estaba haciendo lo más difícil de su vida.

—Yuuri, ¿te gusta estar así conmigo?

—Pero siempre estoy contigo —le contestó con extrañeza por el comentario.

—Me refiero a… así.

Phichit levantó la mano con la que sostenía la de Yuuri. Este tardó en reaccionar un momento, pero cuando lo hizo, se sonrojó abruptamente.

—N-no es común, pero… no me incomoda.

—¿Y así?

Recortó la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de tocarse. Phichit levantó su mano libre y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Yuuri. La sintió muy caliente de lo sonrojado que estaba.

Yuuri trató de pensar la respuesta que iba a dar, pero lo cierto era que le costaba trabajo tener alguna idea. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera frente a su amigo. En todos los años de conocerlo, nunca se había sentido tan conciente de la presencia de él.

—No me molesta, ¿pero por qué estás haciendo esto? No entiendo qué sucede. Llevas actuando raro desde la mañana.

Parecía que Phichit estaba a punto de hablar, pero cualquier cosa que tuviera pensado decir fue callada por un gran ruido cerca de ellos. Los dos voltearon hacia el origen del escándalo, sólo para encontrarse con una horda de gente corriendo hacia ellos mientras se escuchaba el rugido de un animal.

—¡¿Está permitido traer osos aquí?! —gritó Yuuri mientras era empujado por todos.

—¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Yuuri, no te vayas a alejar! ¡¿Yuuri?!

Phichit volteó a ver a su alrededor desesperado, Yuuri no estaba en ningún lado, no importaba a dónde volteara a ver. Sólo podía encontrarse con gente corriendo y gritando a pesar de que el animal ya había sido controlado por su dueño. Volteó con mayor desesperación, pero no podía ver la vestimenta que Yuuri tenía.

Se estresó con cada minuto que pasaba y no daba con él. Pensó en gritar su nombre, pero en eso se dio cuenta de que no podía simplemente gritar el nombre del príncipe rodeado de tanta gente. Tendría que buscarlo en cada rincón y eso le tomaría tiempo. Sólo esperaba que Yuuri se encontrara bien.

Efectivamente, Yuuri estaba bien, pero no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba. Había sido jalado por la ola de gente y se separó de Phichit. No importaba a dónde volteara, no podía dar con él.

Comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de localizar a su amigo, pero había tanta gente que lo veía casi imposible. A su alrededor sólo había gente divirtiéndose, a excepción de dos personas que logró distinguir que estaban peleando. Pudo ignorarlos de no ser porque eran un hombre ya adulto jalando a una niña del brazo. Yuuri se sintió obligado a hacer algo.

Caminó hacia ellos dos, pensando que era la peor idea que había tenido en su vida el enfrentarse a un hombre más grande que él, pero sentía que no podría vivir sabiendo qué fue del paradero de la niña a manos de esa persona.

Sentía la adrenalina correr en sus venas mientras se aproximaba. Estaba pensando qué decirle a ese sujeto, creando mil escenarios posibles en su cabeza a una gran velocidad para pensar cuál sería el menos perjudicial cuando en eso tuvo que frenar en seco al escuchar sus voces. ¡Esa no era una niña, era un joven!

—¡Me niego a ponerme tan ridícula máscara!

—¡Todos aquí tenemos una! Vamos, póntela. Mucho trabajo me costó conseguirla.

—Pero tú no traías dinero —le dijo el más joven, deteniendo su forcejeo.

—Por eso te digo que me costó trabajo conseguirla. —Sonrió risueñamente el más grande.

—Maldito ratero, así menos me la pondré.

—Tu abuelo te educó bien. Quién diría que esta bestia indomable tenía buen sentido de la moral.

No pudo seguir diciendo nada, pues el chico se zafó del agarre y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Yuuri prefirió pensar que él no presenció esa escena entre ellos dos. Estuvo a punto de arriesgar su vida y seguramente hacer el ridículo por la confusión. Se dio media vuelta para seguir buscando a Phichit.

—¡Yuri!

Al escuchar su nombre, reaccionó involuntariamente y volteó hacia donde provenía la voz. Se asustó, pues era imposible que alguien lo reconociera a pesar de la vestimenta que tenía. Ahora tendría que dar una muy buena explicación de por qué no estaba en el palacio.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la procedencia de la voz, dándose cuenta que era de nuevo ese hombre que hace unos momentos estaba peleando. Se extrañó que la mirada de ese sujeto no estaba dirigida a él, sino a ese chico que ahora se perdía entre la gente mientras corría.

Yuuri no entendía qué sucedía y siguió contemplando a aquel hombre. Sólo se le ocurrió que ese joven que había salido corriendo se llamaba igual que él, pero en el reino no había nadie que se llamara igual que el príncipe.

Se asustó cuando vio que ese hombre le regresó la mirada. Se quedaron los dos quietos unos segundos, como si fueran estatuas. Yuuri pensó en retroceder, pero de repente el hombre ya se le había aproximado demasiado. Ahora sí se dirigía a él.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Su voz ya no sonaba juguetona como hace unos instantes que estaba discutiendo, ahora era algo más grave y suave, como si estuviera tratando de seducirlo. Por primera vez en su vida, Yuuri detectó un aroma particularmente delicioso, uno que no supo describir y que le provocó tal mareo que las palabras salieron con dificultad de sus labios.

—No, gracias. —Retrocedió un paso. Esa persona se le estaba acercando demasiado.

—Como te me quedaste viendo, supuse que querías algo de mí.

Yuuri se sentía hecho de piedra y no supo qué hacer cuando unos dedos se posaron en su mentón. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida. A pesar de que era de noche y se encontraban detrás de esa máscara, podía distinguir su color perfectamente.

—N-no es eso. Lo que pasa es que… me perdí.

Se sintió un tonto al hablar torpemente, pero jamás un desconocido se le había acercado tan familiarmente; un desconocido que, a pesar de tener un disfraz puesto, se lograba distinguir que era demasiado atractivo. Las piernas de Yuuri se debilitaron ante la idea. No debía pensar esas cosas de alguien que ni siquiera conocía ni podía ver bien, pero el aroma que llenaba sus fosas lo invitaba a pensar así.

—Te puedo hacer compañía hasta que encuentres a la persona que buscas. A menos que… —Yuuri se alarmó de la tan ridícula cercanía y confianza que ese hombre tenía con él— Ya lo hayas encontrado.

Sintió como esos dedos llevaban con delicadeza su mentón hacia su rostro enmascarado. Logró apreciar muy de cerca sus labios tan perfectos que parecían traídos de una bella pintura. Jamás había sentido esa mezcla de estar aterrado y a la vez fascinado por algo.

De un modo u otro, soltó el agarre y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Pensó que ese hombre se molestaría, pero sólo le dirigió una sonrisa tierna. Se alcanzó a distinguir una pequeña risa.

—Perdón, quizá me precipité contigo. Ya sabes cómo son los carnavales.

—No sé cómo son. Es la primera vez que estoy en uno.

—¿En serio? ¿Nunca has estado en uno? Ni que fueras un prisionero o algo así.

—Creo que soy algo parecido —murmuró Yuuri.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No, nada.

Yuuri se sintió incómodo por el silencio, mas no por la persona que tenía delante de él. A pesar de que hace unos segundos juró que ese extraño lo iba a besar, ahora conversaba con él en un tono que le pareció de lo más amigable y confiado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—No entiendo. —Se volvió a asustar al escuchar de nuevo ese tono de voz más grave.

—Te puedo hacer compañía hasta que encuentres a quien buscas. Si nunca has estado en un carnaval, tienes mucho que aprender.

Yuuri intentó pensar lo más rápido que podía. Bien podía decirle que no y andar solo hasta dar con Phichit, pero tenía miedo de que algo fuera a pasarle en ese mundo desconocido. Por otro lado, bien podía aceptar la compañía de ese extraño que irradiaba confianza a pesar de que ni siquiera se podía ver con claridad su rostro.

Pensó que iba a arrepentirse enormemente de su decisión en algún momento, pero se convenció que no tenía opción. Soltó un suspiro y buscó seguridad para hablar.

—Te doy permiso de estar conmigo, pero sólo hasta que encuentre a quien estoy buscando.

—Hablas con la autoridad de la realeza cuando pierdes el miedo. —Soltó de nuevo esa pequeña risa que Yuuri no lograba interpretar— ¿Quién eres?

—No te lo puedo decir, es un carnaval.

—Entonces, será como usted quiera, su alteza.

Yuuri no supo qué lo dejó más petrificado, si el beso en la mano que acababa de recibir acompañado del guiño de un ojo o el que lo hubieran llamado alteza. Trató de enfriar su mente y recordarse que era imposible que él supiera quién era en realidad. En cuanto al beso en su mano, buscó ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero le fue imposible desprender sus ojos de ese rostro sonriente.

—De acuerdo, muéstrame algo que no haya visto.

El mismo se impresionó del tono de superioridad que usó. Le causó seguridad el que el otro no tuviera idea de quién era y jamás se fuera a enterar. Un extraño y llamativo sentimiento lo invadió al ver esos ojos azules brillar por la emoción.


	3. El carnaval (parte III)

—Y ahí estaba yo, sólo con mi pantalón y los quince conejos. Fue sencillo deshacerme de la dueña del burdel, pero ¿cómo iba a escapar de los guardias con ese jarrón gigante?

Yuuri había perdido el hilo de la conversación desde hace tiempo, pero simplemente no podía dejar de escuchar a la persona a su lado. No entendía de qué le hablaba, pero lo hacía de un modo tan divertido y agradable que desde hace ya rato no había podido dejar de reír. No sabía si la historia era cierta o se la estaba inventando, lo que sabía era que nunca en su vida había tenido una conversación tan divertida.

Estuvieron caminando entre los puestos que la gente había colocado. En todo ese rato había ido a lugares a los que no había ido con Phichit, y eso que había recorrido mucho con él. Sentía que estaba en dos carnavales completamente diferentes. Se pudo dar cuenta de que Phichit lo había llevado a los lugares menos concurridos y donde el escándalo fuera menor, seguramente por temor a que no le agradara o le pidiera que mejor regresaran al palacio.

—¿Alguna vez te han leído la mano?

—Nunca.

—En serio, ¿en dónde has vivido todo este tiempo? Parece que has vivido encerrado o algo así.

—Creí que ya habíamos acordado que yo no preguntaría nada de ti y tú nada de mí —le dijo con tono serio.

—Es difícil no querer saber todo sobre ti.

Yuuri volteó y rápidamente se arrepintió. Esos ojos azules estaban una vez más fijos en él. No era sólo el color de ojos lo que lo estaba atrapando, sino que había un modo particular en la que era visto que le hacía sentir su cabeza ligera y sus piernas débiles. Trató de sostenerle la mirada y no desviarla como lo había hecho a lo largo de esa noche.

Al seguirlo viendo fue que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. En toda su vida, desde que tenía memoria, la gente sabía quién era él antes de que él pudiera saber siquiera el nombre de la otra persona. Era el príncipe del reino y no había persona que no supiera eso. Cada persona que conocía, sin importar la procedencia, sabía cómo interactuar con el príncipe, pero nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de qué le gustaba hacer a Yuuri, de qué le gustaba hablar a Yuuri, qué solía hacer Yuuri en su tiempo libre. De alguna manera, nunca nadie había interactuado realmente sin que la palabra "príncipe" interviniera.

Quizá la única persona había sido Phichit, pero sabía muy bien que ni siquiera su mejor amigo podía ignorar completamente ante quién se encontraba. Yuuri lo sabía, podía ver que Phichit, por ser de la nobleza, tenía tatuado en su cuerpo y en su mente el modo de tratar a la realeza, por más cercanos que fueran. Cómo lo tocaba, cómo se preocupaba por él, cómo lo obedecía; tenía una gran amistad con él, pero a la vez este no dejaba de ser alguien inferior al príncipe.

Esta persona era diferente, no fingía. A veces se asustaba de la cercanía e informalidad con la que era tratado por ese sujeto, pero eso era porque era una experiencia nueva. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Yuuri se dijo que después de ese día extrañaría demasiado el poder ser tratado como una persona cualquiera.

Bajó finalmente la mirada con nostalgia, lo cual no fue ignorado por el otro.

—Oye, ¿qué te sucede? —Su tono bajo de preocupación acompañado de esa mano atrevida que no conocía el espacio personal y se dirigía a la mejilla de Yuuri hizo que el menor levantara la mirada nuevamente.

—Es mejor que no sepas nada de mí.

—¿Por qué? Es cierto que en los carnavales todos son desconocidos, pero eso no significa que siempre será así.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Llevo puesta una máscara, no he hablado de mí y no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos… —Tuvo que callar cuando un dedo largo y delgado se posó en sus labios. Ese hombre era todo un indiscreto, y eso le encantaba.

—Eres desconfiado por naturaleza y bastante tímido. Aún así, cuando ignoras eso, ríes con mucha facilidad. Para ser sincero, es la risa más pura y melodiosa que alguna vez he escuchado. —Yuuri iba a hablar, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido— También sé de ti que no me vas a creer nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, porque eres alguien inseguro de sus propios encantos. Es cierto, no sé cómo te llamas, pero eres la persona más agradable, sencilla y franca que he conocido.

Siempre había querido escuchar que alguien lo describiera sin tener que incluir palabras como elegante, refinado, directo o sofisticado. Desde niño esas palabras lo atacaban constantemente, recordándole cómo debía ser alguien de la realeza. Con el tiempo, aprendió a ser así ya sin pensarlo, pero él era más que eso. Esperaba ser más que eso.

—¿Y si te digo que tengo prohibido ser todo lo que acabas de decir? —Trató de confrontarlo haciendo a un lado esa mano y dando un paso al frente.

—¿Y si te digo que no me importa? —El mayor lo imitó y también dio un paso hacia delante, quedando sus cuerpos tan cerca que se rozaban.

—¿No te importa hablar con un mentiroso y farsante?

—Detesto la gente que es así, pues yo mismo fui uno. —Rodeó con su mano esa cintura que había querido tocar desde que la vio. —Pero descuida, tú no eres así, no importa qué tanto te lo digas todas la noches estando en la oscuridad de tu habitación.

Yuuri abrió los ojos abruptamente. No llevaba conociendo a ese hombre ni un día, pero era tan sencillo volverse transparente delante de él que le producía escalofríos.

Iba a decir algo más, algo que pudiera hacerlo ganar esa imaginaria competencia de misterios en la conversación, pero escuchó algo a lo lejos que le llamó toda su atención. Un melodioso sonido se comenzaba a escuchar y vio cómo rápidamente la gente se dirigía al origen de la música.

Tanto él como su desconocido acompañante voltearon y se encontraron con personas reuniéndose para bailar alrededor de unos músicos que estaban comenzando a tocar una pieza.

—Quieres ir a bailar. —Yuuri se ruborizó y se soltó del agarre.

—No, gracias.

—No era pregunta. —Sintió un tirón de su mano y su cuerpo fue jalado— Vamos.

Hablar habría sido un intento en vano. Su cuerpo era tirado por esa mano, chocando a veces con la gente o a punto de tropezar. Chocó contra la espalda de su acompañante cuando este paró abruptamente entre las personas.

—Sujétate de mi hombro —le dijo emocionado, mientras ponía su mano una vez más sobre esa cintura que tanto le gustaba. Rió cuando sintió el cuerpo enfrente de él tensarse.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Su voz sonaba más temblorosa de lo que esperaba.

—Descuida, yo te guiaré.

Efectivamente, Yuuri sintió cómo su cuerpo era desplazado suavemente hacia un lado, luego hacia delante y hacia atrás. No sentía forzosos los movimientos y estos iban perfectamente al ritmo de la música. Ninguno era igual al otro, como si esa persona tuviera la suficiente imaginación como para improvisar cada paso.

Todos y cada uno de los bailes en los que había estado en su vida habían sido muy parecidos entre ellos. Debían serlo, pues todos en la corte se los debían saber para bailar al unísono las mismas piezas de siempre. Eso a Yuuri lo volvía loco de la desesperación, por eso prefería evitar esas reuniones, aunque lo que más le gustara hacer fuera bailar.

¿Quién querría bailar con alguien que improvisa todo, que se deja llevar por lo que sus pies le iban indicando? Al parecer, sólo alguien que igualmente dejara que su cuerpo se guiará por la inspiración. Yuuri no lo sabía, pero terminaría volviéndose adicto a bailar con una pareja que amara tanto la libertad de la danza como él.

Lo que comenzó con un hombre jovial guiando a otro tieso como una piedra terminó siendo en dos personas ignorando todo a su alrededor. Si querían dirigirse a la derecha, lo hacían, si Yuuri quería dar una vuelta, el otro parecía ya estar listo para eso, si Yuuri suponía que el otro quería soltar una mano era porque eso iba a pasar. Parecía como si la mente de los dos se hubiera sincronizado perfectamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —le gritaba Yuuri con la respiración acelerada mientras era desplazado de un lado a otro. Le era imposible no reír por lo ridículo que era todo eso.

—Bailando, igual que tú. —El otro igualmente reía, en especial cuando notó que había gente que optó por verlos bailar.

—Definitivamente nunca había bailado de esta manera.

—¡Tampoco yo! Creí que así se bailaba en este país.

La gente comenzó a hacer un círculo alrededor de ellos. Era extraño ver a esa pareja, pues tenían gran coordinación y un muy buen sentido del ritmo como para estar improvisando de esa manera. Aún así, era obvio que no trataban de parecer profesionales, sólo eran dos personas que se divertían como niños, haciendo lo que querían sin pensar en qué dirían los otros.

Yuuri jamás creyó que conocería a una persona que fuera igual que él. Lo que siempre había hecho en privado, en ese momento lo estaba haciendo frente a decenas de personas y genuinamente pensaba que le interesaba poco lo que pensaran de él.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la pieza acabó. Por un instante hubo silencio, pero luego algunas personas empezaron a aplaudir y reír. Se apenó terriblemente cuando se dio cuenta de que era para ellos la atención. Volteó a su lado y se encontró a su acompañante saludando a la gente y haciendo reverencias como si acabara de dar el mejor espectáculo de su vida, y seguramente así había sido. Él no podía hacer lo mismo, su típica timidez y pena habían regresado cuando los instrumentos tocaron su última nota.

—¿Podemos irnos de aquí? No soporto la atención.

Al inicio el peliplata lo miró extrañado, pues era obvio que él la estaba pasando muy bien con la atención recibida, pero cuando vio esos ojos cafés con súplica de querer irse de ahí, no tuvo modo de decirle que no.

—Será como su alteza diga.

Yuuri había sido tomado de la mano por ese sujeto tantas veces en esa noche que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero le agradeció enormemente que lo hiciera una vez más. Se dejó guiar hasta que llegaron a una zona libre de tanta gente. Dejó su cuerpo caer en el filo de una fuente que tenía enfrente. Estaba tan cansado que aún la respiración no se le regulaba.

Su acompañante hizo lo mismo, quedando a su lado. Sólo se escuchaba el pasar de la gente cerca de ellos, el agua atrás cayendo y sus respiraciones tratando de normalizarse.

—De haber sabido que bailabas así, te habría invitado desde que mis ojos se posaron en ti.

—Seguramente me habría negado. Sigo sin entender qué fue lo que pasó ahí hace unos minutos.

—¿Cómo que qué pasó? Es sencillo, bailaste conmigo, un completo desconocido.

—Ya no eres tan desconocido. Supe algo de ti. —El otro quitó su sonrisa y puso una cara de extrañeza, muy parecido a un niño confundido. —No eres de este reino, ¿cierto? Eres un extranjero. Creías que como yo bailaba era el modo de hacerlo en este país y te extrañaste cuando dije que yo nunca había bailado de esa manera.

Se hizo silencio un momento, pero después se escuchó la estridente aunque melodiosa risa del otro. Yuuri pensó que se molestaría, pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido así.

—¡Qué despistado fui! No es justo. Ahora tú sabes algo de mí y tú no me has dicho nada directamente sobre ti. —A pesar de la máscara puesta, era obvio que estaba haciendo un puchero como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Dejó de hacer ese gesto y se sorprendió cuando Yuuri tomó esta vez la iniciativa y la mano de este se dirigió a su cabello plateado.

—Te diré una sola cosa sobre mí. Vivo rodeado de mucha gente y conozco a más de los que te podrías imaginar. A pesar de eso, jamás, en toda mi vida, había hecho lo que más me gusta en el mundo con alguno de ellos. Quizá tú has bailado con muchas personas, yo también; pero es la primera vez que realmente sentí el placer de bailar con alguien.

El peliplata se había quedado por fin sin palabras, y más aún cuando unos suaves y cálidos labios se posaron en su mejilla y luego se dirigieron a su oído.

—Gracias.

Fue lo último que Yuuri pudo decir, pues las dos manos del otro se fueron a sus mejillas, siendo su cabeza dirigida con suavidad hacia los labios del otro. Por un segundo no entendió que pasó, pero sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y su respiración se detuvo cuando entendió que estaba siendo besando en los labios.

Fue un beso sencillo, suave, sólo un toque; sin embargo, para Yuuri fue su primer beso, y eso lo descolocó por completo de la realidad. Lo primero que pudo sentir cuando el mayor se separó fue el frío del aire por la falta de cercanía, pues hasta las manos del otro se habían separado de su rostro.

El aroma de ese desconocido le producía una familiaridad indescriptible, como si no necesitara conocer al otro a fondo. Sabía que estaba ante un alfa y que lo más seguro era que este había intentado seducirlo a lo largo de la noche.

Contrario a sentirse acosado o molestado, Yuuri no estaba incómodo en lo absoluto. Su omega interior ronroneaba al saberse besado y atendido por un alfa delante suyo, pero, aún así, su lado humano estaba todavía contrariado.

No dijeron nada ni hicieron alguna expresión. Sólo se quedaron viendo fijamente como si el mundo alrededor de ellos hubiera dejado de existir.

—¡Aquí estás!

Su corazón dio un brinco y se bañó de calidez cuando escuchó esa ya conocida voz para él. Volteó su cuello tan rápido en dirección a esa voz que juró haberse lastimado.

—¡Phichit! —Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia los brazos abiertos que ya lo estaban esperando, recibiendo un cálido abrazo cuando llegó a él.

—No tienes idea del infarto que sufrí cuando ya no te vi. ¡Te busqué por todos lados! Estaba tan preocupado por ti… No sé qué habría hecho si no te encontraba.

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy. Ya todo está bien.

Estaba tan sumergido en la felicidad de haber encontrado a su amigo que por un instante había olvidado con quién había estado ese rato en que estuvo perdido. Cayó a la realidad cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse detrás de él.

—¿Quién eres?

Inmediatamente Phichit se puso delante de Yuuri. A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas y de que estaba delante de un alfa, se veía dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por proteger a su amigo.

—Phichit, descuida. Él estuvo conmigo cuando nos separamos. Me ofreció su compañía hasta que tú aparecieras, y eso ha hecho hasta entonces.

—Pues ya aparecí. —Los dos parecían estarse matando con la mirada, lo que puso incómodo a Yuuri— Supongo que debo agradecer que haya acompañado a mi amigo, pero ya no serán necesarios sus servicios.

—Lo entiendo. Su amigo debe descansar de toda la diversión que pasamos juntos en este rato— Su voz grave y seria hizo que el omega de Yuuri se erizara. Igualmente esa sonrisa ladina y mirada burlona lo hicieron temblar.

—No tienes que usar esas palabras— Yuuri trató de hablar lo más serio y controlado que pudo— Gracias por haberme acompañado, pero ya nos debemos despedir.

Phichit seguía con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de ese desconocido. No podía creer que alguien así había estado con Yuuri en ese tiempo.

—Es la segunda vez que me agradeces algo hoy.

Yuuri se sonrojó y su cuerpo se tensó. Recordó el beso, pero rápidamente trató de borrarlo de su mente. Ese momento no había ocurrido, así de sencillo.

Antes de que Phichit o Yuuri pudieran reaccionar, el desconocido tomó la mano de Yuuri y la besó, tal como había hecho cuando recién se habían encontrado.

—Nos volveremos a ver. No creas que es la última vez que sabes de mí— Se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta comenzar a alejarse— Hasta pronto, su alteza.

Desapreció entre la gente y Yuuri se espantó cuando Phichit soltó un suspiro de alivio, dejándose caer en el filo de la fuente donde Yuuri había estado sentado.

—Dime que eso de llamarte alteza era una broma por parte de ese sujeto, porque si sí sabía que eras el príncipe y te trató de esa manera…

—No lo sabe —dijo secamente, aunque luego dudó de sus propias palabras.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio al lado del otro, siendo sus hombros chocando el único contacto que mantenían.

—Te extrañé, Phichit. Lo digo en serio.

Y no mentía. A pesar de que fue poca su insistencia de buscarlo, pues la otra persona había acaparado completamente su atención, cuando volvió a verlo y fue envuelto por sus brazos se sintió en paz y deseó seguir así por más tiempo.

—¿Me puedes abrazar? —Se levantó de su lugar y se colocó enfrente de Phichit, el cual lo veía tan extrañado como si hubiera visto un animal exótico— ¿Qué sucede?

—No, nada. Bueno, es que nunca habías pedido algo, mucho menos de un modo tan directo. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el príncipe Yuuri?

Rió al escuchar eso. Era cierto, se había atrevido a preguntar algo que para cualquiera sería sencillo, pero que él jamás había hecho por más que lo quisiera. Algo en él había cambiado en tan sólo unas horas.

—El príncipe sigue perdido, Phichit. Pero te pido que no salgamos a buscarlo hasta mañana. Estoy muy bien sin él por hoy —le dijo Yuuri, con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—Estás diciendo incongruencias, pero me gusta. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a desanudar esa máscara negra que tenía Yuuri— Tú me gustas.

—Creo que no entiendo qué quieres decir… —Fue interrumpido repentinamente.

—Yuuri, me gustas. No… no es eso lo que quiero decir… —Su voz temblaba y era evidente que por un milagro era que estaba de pie— Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuuri. Desde hace años, desde que supe que no podía dejar de pensar en ti día y noche, desde que tocarte se volvió una tortura y un placer para mí, desde que sentí que había una barrera entre los dos a pesar de que te abrazaba. Lo sé, está mal, pero no puedo seguir al lado tuyo sabiendo que tú me llamas amigo y yo quiero ser más que eso.

Con cada palabra que Phichit decía, Yuuri sentía que era sumergido en un lago que cada vez se hacía más frío.

¿Phichit? ¿Enamorado de él? ¿Su amigo desde la infancia enamorado de él? No importaba cómo se lo preguntaba, la frase no tenía sentido. Se sentía un verdadero idiota por no entender, pero más aún, por nunca haberse dado cuenta en todos esos años.

En eso tuvo la impresión de que lo que había motivado a Phichit a hablar era que su omega estaba alborotado por las feromonas del alfa con el que estuvo gran parte de la noche. Aunque Phichit fuera un beta, podía ser afectado por las feromonas dulces de un omega que lo llevaban a sentirse más en confianza consigo mismo como para decir lo que dijo.

Aún así, la cabeza de Yuuri era un caos. Ya no entendía qué era Phichit para él. ¿Lo amaba de regreso? ¿Seguía siendo sólo un amigo? No podía ser sólo su amigo. Hace unos instantes anhelaba estar en sus brazos, su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó su voz a lo lejos, la simple idea de no volver a verlo sería una pesadilla para él. No podía vivir sin Phichit, pero era la primera vez que se cuestionaba realmente qué era para él ese chico que tenía frente suyo.

—Yuuri, creo que ya debemos regresar al palacio. No falta mucho para que amanezca y ya no puedes estar más tiempo aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

Parecía como si esas palabras las hubiera dicho alguien sin emociones. Phichit tenía la mirada apagada aunque lo veía fijamente. Había un intento de sonrisa en su rostro, pero hasta ahí lograba llegar, a un intento. Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando una fría mano tomó la suya, muy diferente a como esta se sentía cuando traviesamente salieron del palacio.

—Vamos. Usaremos el mismo camino de hace rato. —Yuuri no podía tolerar más esa voz. Ese no era Phichit hablando, sino un hombre muerto hablando— Descuida, estaremos en el palacio en un ins…

Phichit fue jalado con fuerza, tanto que casi cae de lado, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio justo a tiempo. Cuando agarró aire para preguntar qué sucedía, su boca fue acallada por otra. Yuuri se había colgado a su cuello y lo estaba besando mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Se quedaron así unos instantes. Phichit consideró la opción de que su sentido de la realidad sí se había tropezado hace unos momentos y ahora estaba tirada en el piso, abandonada. Aún así, de algún modo reaccionó y atinó separar a Yuuri de él. Sentía su corazón latir con tal fuerza que temió que este se fuera a salir de su pecho.

—Yuuri, ¿qué acabas de hacer? —Atinó a formar una oración finalmente, no supo cómo.

—No sé. No sé qué estoy haciendo ya. Todo esto es tan confuso para mí.

Esa voz temblorosa y esas lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas sonrojadas hicieron que Phichit al fin pudiera sentir calor en su interior. Todo era su culpa. Yuuri no estaba listo para saber algo así y tampoco de esa manera. No se arrepentía, porque ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más para decirle, pero a la vez no quería seguir viéndolo así.

—Yuuri, tranquilo. —Pasó sus dedos por esas lágrimas para hacerlas a un lado— No tienes que decirme qué sientes ahora. Hazlo cuando hayas pensado más en lo que te dije. Por ahora, regresemos al palacio.

Yuuri se iba a negar, pero la mirada cansada de su amigo no le permitió decirle que no. Sólo iba a hacer un capricho más, uno antes de que todo regresara a la normalidad en el palacio. En verdad, su omega interior estaba tomando control de él de una manera que nunca había imaginado. Le permitía hacer cosas que jamás haría, tanto buenas como malas. Era la primera vez que le sucedía eso.

—Antes de irnos, ¿sí me puedes dar el abrazo que te pedí?

Phichit sonrió con una mezcla de gusto y dolor que Yuuri jamás le había visto. No quería volver a ver esa expresión nunca más.

—Por ti, lo que sea.

Extendió los brazos y Yuuri se escondió en ellos. Sintió la piel cálida envolverlo, al igual que ese dulce aroma que recordaba desde siempre.

Se quedaron así un rato, ambos tratando de ignorar el temblor que el silencioso llanto les producía. Cada uno tenía sus motivos para no llorar abiertamente. Ambos negarían que supieron que el otro lloró en sus brazos. Lo último que querían era saber que se habían hecho daño de alguna manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta ahora. Para quienes no lo sepan tengo facebook y un grupo de facebook. Los links están en mi perfil. A veces publico cosas, así que si quieren, pueden seguirme por ahí :3
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
